What if?
by pink-paperclip
Summary: What if Stafire actually did get married? RobxStar and slight BBxRae [COMPLETE] Sequeal will be up soon
1. Prolouge

This story is made for my guild's "what if" contest. Yea it is short, but this is the prologue so ha!

I do not care about flames, tell me what I am doing wrong.

Ok i will read your story if you tell me you have one maybe depends on what kind of mood i am in

What if Starfire got married.

****

* * *

Prologue(or however you spell that)

* * *

"_Do you, Little sister take this Thing to be you husband…"_

"_I… I…"_

_"Yes, sister Dear?"_

_"I do…"_

"_STARFIRE!"_

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife…"_

"_Wait, no!"_

"_To late little sister, now off with you, I am sure you and Gluterskletch will live happily on his swamp moons"_

"_It was all a lie Star, she is lying. This is all fake!"_

"_It is too late for that Lover Boy, too bad"_

"_Robin, I am Sorry..."_

"_It's not your fault Star, you didn't know"_

_He embraced her for the last time._

"_I'll come for you Star, no matter what happens, I lo…"_

"_Sorry to interrupt the moment, but you have to set sail now little sister"_

"_Good-Bye Friends, when I reach my new home I shall fix my pudding of sadness for I can not hold back my tears, if I ever see you again my friends I…good bye…"

* * *

_

"That was the last time we saw her, I don't believe it has been 3 years" Robin had not slept for weeks at a time.

"And I don't believe you are still looking for her, Robin, man, she is not coming back..." Cyborg was standing in the doorway.

"I have to keep looking! She could be hurt, or I don't know, but I need her back!"

"Robin, we all know you cared for her, but we all need some rest, you haven't slept in weeks man"

"I will later, I have almost found her this time I know it, I… know…" Robin fell asleep on his desk. Cyborg got him a pillow.

"That will do him some good"

* * *

**6:00 A.M.**

Raven walked around the room touching some of the things that Starfire had used.

"It's been 3 years, but it barely seems like 3 days" Beast Boy walked in.

"No joke? I was looking forward to that, and why are you up so early"

"Another dream, dude, you never know how much some one had an impact on you until they're gone"

"Oh big words didn't know you know that one." She was trying to keep a strait face.

He put his arm around her

"Don't worry Rae, I miss her too"

She buried her head in his chest and started to cry.

"She was my Best Friend Beast Boy, I miss her so much"

Raven had learned to control most of her powers, a few things floated, but nothing broke.

"I miss her too…"

After a couple of minutes she stopped crying.

"BB, I have and idea!"

"What is it?"

"Remember that time when Robin thought he saw Slade, and it was just in his mind?"

"Yea, so?"

"Remember what I did to contact him?"

"Do you think you can do that with Star?"

"Yes,it might justwork, go get Cy and Robin, they would like to hear this!"

* * *

Raven sat down in her meditating poise, and said her three familiar words.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose…" A black raven evaporated from her body, and left Earth.

Robin was pacing for about 3 hours. Cyborg and Beast Boy were just sitting.

Raven's eyes open andone tear fell from her face, but no emotion showed. She stood up and looked down.

"Guys… I found her…"

* * *

I will put the reviews, (if i get any) here i think, but not for the first three chapter's, i already have them written! hehehehe or maybe i'll put them at them top I dunno i probably will ask you for ideas it is for you to read on the chapters to come 


	2. Starfire

**Ok here is Chapter 2. Still no reviews untill Chapter 3, doesnt that suck, yea I know, but I have good news! This story _Will_ be finished. since it is going to be looked at, i dont want people to know that i am a procrastinator, or at least I dont want to act like one.**

**I changed the top and bottomt to bold, so you would actually read it, BecauseI dont if it's not.**

**Since I know all of you who arereading this are just dying to see the next chapter soI will sit down and shutup.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Starfire_**

* * *

"Guys… I found her…"

* * *

Starfire looked in the mirror, she had lost her radiance, her eyes weren't emeralds anymore, and her skin was paler. She had nothing to be radiant for, she lost everything and everyone she cared for and loved.

"Honey, fix me more of that pudding of sadness it's bitter taste soothes me."

She had taught him to speak English after a year. As much as she new, she had never finished her lessons from Robin… She missed him, so much.

"Coming right up…dear…"

He had asked her to call him dear, she did with much strain she didn't want to, but it was better then 'It's' real name she guessed.

She served him his pudding, the table was long and they sat on different sides she was thankful for that.

That pudding was all they ate. She wouldn't eat anything else

He made her wear large green dresses that would barely fit through the door. She was treated like a queen, but she wasn't happy, she never would be.

The maids took her to her room and dressed her into her night gown. Pulled back her bedcovers and laid her into bed, she thanked them, and cried herself into another nightmare.

* * *

_The titans were sitting in the common room. Starfire walked in_

"_Dear Friends, I am back!"_

_Raven looked up from her book._

"_Did you hear something?"_

_Cyborg looked up from his game._

"_Nope not a thing, so Robin how are you and your girlfriend doing?"_

"_We are getting married!"_

_Beast Boy looked up from the game._

"_Dude, that is great! We are all glad you dumped that one girl, what was her name?"_

_Raven put her book down._

"_I don't remember it was a long time ago, oh well she never really was my friend anyway."

* * *

_

She woke up sweaty. Her biggest fear, losing her friends, but she had already lost them.

She walked into her bathroom, her face was tear stained. She splashed water on her face, the stains were still there.

"Friends, where are you!"

Her head started to hurt, it felt like someone was trying to get inside her mind.

"eh, what… Raven?"

"Yes Star, it's me let me in your mind. Are you hurt? How are you, wait let me tell the team, Star, your face is stained, have you been crying? Star don't worry we will come for you."

"Raven, before you go, does the team remember me?"

"Yes Star why would you…"

"Does Robin remember me…?"

"Star… He could never forget."

Raven left her in a big smile.

"He remembers me!"

She danced around the room.

"He actually remembers me!"

She tore open her drawer, and got out the last picture she had of him. She kissed it and continued to dance around with it.

"Oh, Robin, you're coming for me!"

"Oh no, Robin is coming for me, here!"

She quickly quieted down, Her... Dear was wandering the halls at this time of night.

"What is wrong Honey?"

"Nothing… Dear…"

She was having problems not showing her emotions in her voice.

She quickly crawled back into bed, and closed her eyes, and worried about the Team, and Robin.

* * *

Robin looked up at Raven, one tear fell from her face. He couldn't tell what it ment.

"Raven what's wrong! Is she ok?"

Raven smiled

"No Robin she isn't hurt, but she misses us"

"Then we-"

"No, I take that back, she misses you."

He gave her a wide toothy grin,

"We have to find her now!"

Cyborg walked in.

"Now is a good time, the T-Ship is set up and ready for take-off"

Beast Boy ran in.

"RODE TRIP, I am so happy, I could just kiss you!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You are such a-"

Beast Boy kissed her.

"For once can you go for five minutes without making a sarcastic remark?" Hestarted to walked to the door, but turned around,"And believe what I say?"

Raven had aconfused lookon her face. Things were still floating in the kitchen.

Cyborg gave a big smile.

"I knew you liked her, I knew it!"

Robin glared at them,

"This is not the time!" He ran toward the T-Ship.

"Titans Lets Go get Starfire!"

* * *

**Again it's short man! I can't make long chapters, any one with advice on how to make my chapters longer please tell me!**

**I am having computer withdraws hehe i can only get oon when my Dad gets off, but again, I have good news, my dadis talking about getting my sister and I new laptops, only because he is tired of me getting on his. Well poopy on him cause his computer sucks anyway.**

**I know I made Beast Boy out of character, but he gets back in later sorta as you can tell he likes Raven, But even though I made it so Raven could mostly control her powers, I didnt make her that out of character, things still float (Though nothing Breaks) she doesn't like him back, at the moment or maybe she never will**


	3. The Trip

**I had a review before I could put up this chapter, I love it! YAY! I am excited now. and now I have 2 yay!**

**clueless90-Thank you, I am glad you liked it, and I am hoping to have chapter 4 up very soon :)**

**samanthe2121- Again, I am glad you liked my story :)**

**Hmm how would have known that Más y Menos, in English, is Plus and Minus, I used a translator so that is spanish, I will put what they actually said, if you didn't already figure it out. :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 3:The Trip_**

* * *

The T-Ship was set up and ready for take-off.

"Ok is everything ready for take-off? Ok then let's go!"

They left behind a waving Titans East team behind, who had been asked to city sit while the Titans were gone.

Speedy turned around and started to run,

"I call Robin's room!"

"Not if I get there first!"

Bumble Bee ran after him.

"¡No tomamos el cuarto del Muchacho de Bestia!"

"To bad, looks like your stuck with his room" Aqualad started to run to. "Because I call Starfire's room!"

"¡No si nos hacemos allí primeros!"

Más y Menos got all hearty, and ran for Starfire's room **(I dont know what else to call it hehe)**

"Hey, no fair! I don't want to be stuck in Beast Boy's room!"

* * *

"Ok Raven." Robin was entering their coordinates into the computer. "Where is this place?"

"I am sending the coordinates to you," Raven typed a few things. "Just like Blackfire said, she is on the Swamp Moons of Drenthax 4."

Cyborg made a sharp turn to the left.

"Already on it! Titans lets Go!"

* * *

"Oh Dear, Oh Dear" Starfire was rummaging through her drawers. "It has to be here somewhere." She opened a dusty drawer, and pulled out a yellow communicator. "If they are really on their way, they should be in reach"

She pushed the button and a familiar light came out of her closet, it was her uniform. She let out a small sigh, she hadn't been able to where it, although she was aloud to train, so she could protect her own husband. She rolled her eyes. He was a big baby.

"Come on, answer, please!"

* * *

"I think about an hour, give or take a few, and we'll be there" Cyborg was giving a grin almost as big as Robin's. "We are going to find Star!"

The screen started buzzing. A girl with red hair down to her knees and, pale green eyes, and a long white gown, appeared on the screen.

"Hello friend Cyborg!"

Cyborg's eyes got big.

"Star! How are you…? I mean It's been a long time… Wow you have changed!"

She was soon on every one's screen.

"Oh, Dear Friends!" How have you been? I have been dearly lonely."

Robin was the only one able to speak,

"You won't be lonely any more Star, we are coming to get you!"

"Oh no, you can't! There is actually an army this time, they will destroy you!"

"We won't leave you there Star, I don't care if we die, but we are coming for you!"

Beast Boy was startled by this comment.

"Umm Dude, speak for yourself, we all want to help Star, but you can't bet **_our_** lives!"

"And even if we did save her," Raven stated "she would still be married."

"So the only way we can save her completely is to-"

Raven interrupted Robin

"Is to kill what's his name, so Starfire would be a widow."

"What is this widow of which you speak, I do not wish to be a spider!"

"No Star," Raven was laughing(Which was still unusual for her, control of powers or not) "when your husband dies, you become a widow."

"You can not kill him!" Starfire was worried "He has done nothing wrong!"

Cyborg joined back in "Then how are we going to do this?"

"We convince everyone he is dead, so Starfire can do the unwedding ritual, and when he comes back, Starfire will already be gone."

"Great idea Rea" Beast Boy piped in "But how?"

"We figure that out later, right now…" Robin was the first to realize what was outside "We figure out how in the world we are going to get past all of them!"

"Oh Dear," Starfire looked out her window "I'll try to stop them! Good-Bye Friends!"

Outside was the whole Drenthax fleet with all of their lasers pointed at them.

Beast Boy was just staring at them "Damn…"

"Titans" Robin yelled "Split up!"

They got out just in time to avoid the lasers.

"Whew, that was close!"

Beast Boy did a flip as a laser went by his past of the ship.

"Titans, team up, Raven, Beast Boy, you take the ships on the left.

Cyborg your with me, we get the right!"

* * *

After about 5 minutes of dodging lasers, Raven and Beast Boy were surrounded 

"Raven, they have us surrounded!"

Raven did't have much time to think, but thought of the cartoons that Beast Boy watched.

"Ok BB, I have a plan, when they shoot, on the count of 3, pull your ship up, ok?"

"Ok!"

"1"

"2"

"3!"

The lasers hit the other ships.

"Yes, Raven it worked! Raven?"

"Beast Boy, I got hit I am going down"

Her ship exploded and headed down for the small planet.

"Raven! NO!" Beast Boy saw her limp body fall closer and closer to her death. "Robin, come in, I am going after Raven, you and Cyborg will have to deal, BB out!"

He jumped out of his ship and dove down for Raven. He watched his part of the ship blow up, still glad he wasn't in it He got his focus back on Raven.

He whispered to himself "Don't worry I'm coming Rae"

* * *

"Dear? Dear? Dear!" Starfire was running through the halls.

"Yes Honey?" He turned around in his chair to face her.

"Why are they shooting at that ship?" She was planning on sounding like she had no idea what was going on.

"Well they were intruding on my planet"

"But they have done nothing wrong, can you not just talk this out?"

"I have no need to, just a few more minutes, and they will all be defeated"

"Do not hurt them!" Starfire eyes started glowing green.

"To late Honey, alreadytwo ships down"

"I said, do not hurt them!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!" He smacked her, and she fell to the floor.

She got up, now her eyes and her hands were glowing green.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but I will if I must!"

* * *

**YAY, I got a review, if anyone read it and did not review** **(which I highly doubt) Thank you, and I will update soon, I know how evil it is waiting for stories to update, it's evil. **

**Again, Beast Boy is still a little out of character, but I am trying to get him back in. **

**I am not a cussing person, but I'll add a few cuss words, where they are needed..**

**Ok what Más y Menos said here we go**

**_"¡No tomamos el cuarto del Muchacho de Bestia!"-_I am pretty sure that is "We don't want to be stuck with Beast Boy's room!" If I remember correctly **

_"¡No si nos hacemos allí primeros!"-_Ok, I am positive this one is, "Not if we get there first!" There you go all you people who cant see the obvious, and I just got a review while writing this, second person at the top, hehe.

Well Chapter 4 will be up soon, keep checking!

- Girl who hates the color pink luv u all


	4. Gain at the Loss of a Loved One

**Strodgfrgf- Yes! I got a fav! Thank you, and I don't think that it would be interesting if gluderslketch just made noises you need to here what he says he is some what important.**

**Vic92091- I am glad you like it! And happens next is now! I am hyper**

**samanthe2121- Happy that you are still reading that is good!**

**slyfan123- Thank you for reviewing.**

**TREASUREPROTECTOR- I am glad you don't think I am a crappy speller, you are the only one.**

**Sympathique- hehe they are in the atmosphere of the planet I might want to mention that, I was thinking that, but apparently no one else seems to notice lol Thank you for your time**

**Well this one is one of the shotest ones I have ever writting exept 4 the first one of corse but I hope you like it all the same **

* * *

_**Chapter 4:Gain at the Loss of a Loved One**_

* * *

Cyborg and Robin highly doubted that they would ever see Raven and Beast Boy again, even though the planet's large atmosphere allowed them to breath and, even if he did make it to her in time, they probably wouldn't make it out alive.

The Drenthax fleet was going to crush them. The only chance of survival now was running away.

Robin wasn't going to run, he Told Starfire he would die for her, and he would. He just needed to get Cyborg to the planet. He only had one thing in his life he would regret, he always expressed his feelings for Starfire as no more than a crush. He wanted more.

"Cyborg, I am going to distract them while you get to the planet!"

"Robin, you will die out there."

"I know…"

"But Robin…"

"I want Starfire to be happy"

"Do you really think she will be happy if you're dead! She would kill herself!"

"I can't let her live like this!"

"And I can't let her live like that! Let me stay, I'll try to blow them up. My body can hold impact better then yours, and I can program the ship to time, I have a better chance of surviving!"

"Cyborg…"

"Robin, you love her, you should be with her. Now Go!"

Robin thought he saw Cyborg shed a tear. He raced out of the circle of drones.

He stopped, he saw Cyborg's ship explode, the many pieces that fell, one of them was Cyborg, or what was left of him.

"Good-bye..." He let out one tear, "But now I need a plan!"

* * *

"What!"

Starfire's fight with Dear didn't last long. His computer had picked up something.

"How can that be? My whole army gone, one ship left. How is that possible?"

"Only… one left…" Starfire realized she had only one friend left.

"They were after you the whole time weren't they Honey?"

"Yes, they were, I will not lie."

"Well then, I will just have to call back your body guard so-"

"You won't need one" Robin swept in and grabbed Starfire.

"You can't take her. You forget we are still married"

"Oh, but I have made minor adjustment to that." He took out a document, and lit it on fire with a match. "Now your not" He smiled, they all watched the wedding document shrivel up in the heat, and fall as ash on the floor.

Robin quickly left, leaving 'Dear' on the floor alone and confused.

* * *

"Robin," Starfire was sobbing "What has become of our friends!"

"I don't know…"

"Robin, we have to hide!"

"Your right, Lets go we will look for the others on the way."

* * *

"Excuse my comment," 'Dear' was talking into his communicator "I don't need a body guard, I need an assassin…"

"Don't worry, I would be more then happy to finish off the Titans…"

* * *

**Ohhh What becomes of the Titans? What becomes of the auther who gets small sharp rocks pelted at her by small Garden Gnomes, because her Chapters are toshort.**

**Next time Ill do Rae BB and Cy you'll just have to wait and see what is going to happen with Rob and Star hehehe I am evil I know, **

**I want to thank all of you for reading this, and please review!**


	5. Moving On

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long, my computer got unbusted, but it sucks, and it is really hard to mess with, I am sorry if things are spelt wrong I did this on Pad**

**Ok I am really sorry, but i cant put your reviews here, right now, i needed to get this up as sfasts as humanly posible for those who are keeping track of my story

* * *

**

_Chapter 5: Moving On_

* * *

Raven was falling fast, Beast Boy didn't know what to do.

"I have to help her!"

He tranformed into a hawk, and grabbed her by her shoulders. He slowly lowered her to the ground. She still wasn't moving.

"Raven... no..."

One of her legs was twisted in an odd direction, and she wasn't breathing

He tried everything he could. 'Ok BB you can do this! Ok what do you do when someone isn't breathing...'

He thrusted on her chest. 'Ok just like in the movies... you can do this!'

He chest started to rise and fall again. 'Ok, she is breathing, now what...? Duh, her pulse!'

He reached down, and gently placed his hand to her neck, her pulse was still there...

'Ok she is just uncouncious, she'll be ok' he looked down at her again

"I hope"

* * *

'Were am I?' Raven had no control over her body. 'Is this death? I am I dying?'

Raven was still trying to move, she couldn't breath

'No...' She felt some one pushing on her chest, she finally got her breath.

The last thing she remembered was falling, and an explosion

'Oh no! Beast Boy!'

She felt a hand gently feel her pulse.

'good he is alive' But I need to get up... "Beast...bo..." She whispered so softly she highly doubted that Beast Boy could hear her.

'That was all I could manage to say! Well if I can't talk, I might be able to move, or at least open my eyes'

She managed to crack her eyes open a small bit, but still couldn't move.

She saw Beast Boy, he barely had a scratch on him, except his face, wich was covered in deep wounds, probably from the falling metal scraps.

It was also stained with tears.

She then, with much difficulty, she looked up, she realised that neither Robin, nor Cyborg were still in the air.

'I am sure death would be much better than... this...'

* * *

"Robin, before we go, can we go one more place in this castle?"

"Sure Star, where?"

"My room, I wish to retrieve my old uniform."

"Ok Star, whatever you want."

* * *

Raven managed to move her arm a little bit.

"Raven! your alive! Can you hear me? Are you hurt? Do you know where we are? Do you-"

"Beast... Boy..."

"yes...?"

"Shut up"

"Yes ma'm"

Raven, with much difficulty, sat up.

"Raven, can you heal your leg?"

"I think so.."

Her hands turned white, and her leg slowly went back to a normal position.

"There, it is healed"

"You good enough to walk?"

"Yes, but lets look at those cuts on your face"

She slowly ran her fingers down his face, while her hands glowed white.

"There you are all finished."

"Thanks, Now I guess we should well, look for whats left of them..."

"Yeah..."

They started walking, not saying much, the place was wooded, it looked like a jungle.

Giant leaves populated most of the area, and snakes crawled on the ground.

They were walking silently, untill Beast Boy tripped over something metal.

They looked down, there were metal peices scattered all over the ground.

Beast Boy picked up a peice and looked at it.

"Raven... It's Cyborg..."

"No..."

"We might be able to find all of him, we can put him back togeather!"

"Your right... we can, we will..."

That was the first time she had lost her confidence infront of some one.

"I mean, yeah"

They picked up what was left of him, Raven reached up to grab her hood, but it wasn't there

'It must have fallen off during the fall'

Her tears fell freely, the giant leaves started bursting into flames.

Beast Boy noticed the giant leaves combusting...

'Where did I learn that word..Oh wait off topic'

He lifted up a leaf and saw Raven crying, she had been doing a lot of that lately.

He went and put his arm around her, she didn't even notice, she was whispering to herself

"Control, keep control, no emotions..."

He left her alone, and went to go collect the other peices.

He kept an eye on her, making sure nothing else would burn.

He found everything but his head.

'Well this does me no good...'

He looked over at Raven, she was holding something.

He ran over to see what it was, he looked down and realised what she was holding.

It was Cyborgs, head...

"Raven..."

"We can... put him back togeather..."

"Yeah we can..."

She said her three magical words gracefully, her voice was full of emotion.

'She is so beautiful...'

He watched Cyborgs form reconstuct itself.

"Hey Dude and Dudette!"

"Cyborg!" Raven ran up and hugged him a few things blew up,

"Hey little Missy, quite clingy today aren't we."

"Dude, Cyborg your Ok!" Beast Boy jumped right on top of him

"Yea, that was an awfull thing to go through..."

"What about Robin?" Raven quickly regained her emotionless stature.

"He went after Star"

"Dude, doesn't surprise me, he has been obssesing over her since she has been gone" Beast Boy hadn't took his eyes off of Raven

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Umm sorry...?"

"Don't you think we should be looking for Robin and Star?" Cyborg interupted

"Uhh yea come on Rae, lets go"

"Don't call me Rae!"

Cyborb sang quietly "Their back"

The three walked through an opening in the forest

* * *

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"What is this?"

He looked down on the ground, he saw small peices of metal on the ground.

"This must have been where Cyborg landed..."

"Is friend Cyborg, Ok?"

"Well he isn't here, so I guess he is able to move"

"That is good... look, there are footprints!"

"Well they must lead to somebody..."

"And hopefully they will lead to our friends!"

* * *

**There that is the long awaited chapter, sorry, I am very orry for the long wait, There will be at least 3 more chapters, and a Sequel, Yay! it i all planned out hehe( I had a lot of free time tee hee) I tell you ome if the plot on the last chapter and see if you agree!**

**Thank you all, I lurve you!-_ Me_**

****_Obey Me!_


	6. Footprints and Goodnights

**I have updated, finnally. I got back from church today and I though "I am going to put up another chapter" a very capricious thing thank you all again for reviewing, I have been reading today so gather all that I have to put in this lol just kidding this is not copied. Sorry for the wait I really am. This chapter is very mushy bleh, but I had to do it all the clasics are like that only mine is going to have a twist at the end tee hee, well i am really thirty so here it is.

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: Footprints and Goodnights_

* * *

The muddy footprints kept going, _'They really must not care who finds them'_ Robin thought to himself. He wasn't really worried about anyone following them, for some strange reason he felt invinsisble, like he could beat anything that came in his path. As long as Starfire was with him, he was. He wasn't going to loose her now, not after all they had been through, he needed her, she was part of him. He wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him ever again. He knew that getting to attatched to one of his team members was a bad idea, she could get hurt, she would be in constant fear. Could he really do that to her, he would have a chance of being with her, but what if she didn't really like him, he would be ruining their friendship. 

"Robin, what is it that has you thinking so hard, you barely seem there?"

"Nothing really Star, just thinking about... the team."

"Oh, you really will never understand how grateful I am, to have my friends back, to be back with all of you again will be a blessing."

"It is a blessing to have you with us Star, so do you think everything will be, well normal when we all get back?"

"As Normal as it gets with five super powered teens, well not all of us are teens anymore, but as normal as it can get"

He smiled at her, though she didn't make since a lot, she had her moments when she spoke pure wisdom. He looked her in the eyes, she looked like a small child. At one time, in the past, he thought he had liked Raven. He needed a replacement for Starfire, or at least that is what he thought. In that process he found out one of the reasons he loved Starfire so much. Though she was much stronger then him, she had the personallity of a small child, one that needed protection. Raven could fend for herself, he liked being able to be the tough one, and personally he was quite afraid of Raven. In gerneral Starfire was perfect, he was glad that niether Beast Boy or Cyborg had taken a liking to her.

"Robin, the prints of their feet stop here"

"Maybe they aren't as careles as I thought"

They had been smart enough to swim through a river to throw off any one who decided to follow them.

"I hope are friends are Ok..."

* * *

"OK am I the only one who has notied we have left foot prints?" Raven droned as they walked on. 

"Well I have and have a solution, there seems to be a river up ahead and if we cross it we will be print free!" Cyborg checked the map on his systoms.

"So will I carry you, or will Raven" Beast Boy chimed in

"Well actually," Cyborg started "This isn't a fact, but this colney or whatever, might have power trackers, so..."

"We all have to swim across" Raven rolled her eyes

"No," Cyborg's shoes popped out springs, and he jump about one hundred feet over the river "You two do" He smiked as he sat down and fell asleep.

"Ehh this isn't going to be fun is it" Beast Boy looked at the raging water.

"Not at all, but might as well get it done," She took off her boots and her gloves, and noticed Beast Boy staring at her "What are you staring at?"

"What are you doing?"

"After the many times during battle that I got thrown into the water, I though that it might be smarter to wear a swim suite underneath my clothes, I guess your boxers will work"

He watched her undress into a small two peice he looked at her _'Wow she looks... she looks, well hot!'_ he undressed himself and handed her his clothes she tossed them across the bank.

"Ladies first" He metioned and put his arms out in front of him.

"Ok if that's the way you want it go ahead and I'll meet you there." She almost let out a smile

"I am glad making fun of me makes you happy"

"Me too"

She went ahead of him and jump on a flat rock on the side of the river, and motioned him to follow, He barely made the rock, it was big enough for them both to stand, but he was so close to her. He looked into her eyes, true he had kissed her before, but he was just joking around, wasn't he? They leaned in closer they were about to kiss when a wave came up and knocked Raven off balence, she fell and was swept away by the water, Beast Boy followed his instinct and jump in after her. He could still see her, but she was getting closer to what happened in all the movies, falling off a waterfall. He transformed into a fish and got right up next to her, then he saw it, the waterfall it was at least as tall as the river was wide.

Raven was getting prepared for the fall, she reached the end of the river, and tensed, but the fall never came. Some one grabbed her hand, she looked up and saw Beast Boy, one of hishands was latched on to a rock, and the other in hers.

They had both forgotten about their powers, Beast Boy not realising that he could of used his powers in the first place.

"BB, let go of me, you can make it out of here!"

"I won't leave without you!"

"But you will fall!"

"I guess I will have to take that chance, If you fall Raven, I'll fall with you!"

It all happened in slow motion, Beast Boy watched his hand slip from the rock slowly, he fell and wraped his hands around her. He figured that this would be his last moment, he kissed Raven, and then they landed, but not in water.

"I leave y'all alone for five miniutes, and you go and get yourselfs thrown off of a waterfall, and to top it all off y'all were makin' out the whole way down!"

Cyborg had them in a basket that was aperantly attatched to his arm. He brought them back and dumped them on the ground.

"_And_ I found your clothes on the bank, what _HAVE_ you been doing?" Cyborg looked at them with a michievious smirk on his face

"No we wer-"

"No need for an insider, I don't want to know" He tossed them their clothes, and waited. "Oh and just to let you know there weren't any power trackers"

They both gave him death glares. Raven got changed and stood up. "Ow my foot I think I hurt it!"

"I'll carry you!" Beast Boy popped out of no where "You know, untill it is better"

"Thank you BB" She smiled at him, and he back at her.

"Raven" Cyborg whispered so Beast Boy couldn't here "Can't you heal yourself?"

"Yea, but what he doesnt know won't kill him" She stretched "And plus, I could use some pampering"

She hopped on Beast Boy's back, and they were off.

* * *

"Hey Star, if you carry me, we can get over the river faster" 

"Mm k"

She placed him on her back, and they flew up high, not high enough to be visible, but to the tree tops. They flew over the river and by a waterfall, She could have sworn that she saw blood on one of the rocks, but she shrugged it off. She flew untill she saw more foot prints, she turned to tell Robin, but he was asleep. She decided to leave him alone, and not disturb him. Though something did trouble her, at first there were three sets of foot prints, and then only two, but she followed them anyway. They would have to sleep soon she would wait untill they found a clearing, so she kept going.

* * *

"Guys I'm tired" 

"Beast Boy, you have said that about 10 times, and the answer is still the same, we will sleep when we sleep when we reach a clearing"

"We past a clearing about an hour ago! can't we just go back, and plus no wonder **_you_** aren't tired I'm carrying you!"

"But still, you don't have to complain"

"Would you two just shut up! Stop fighting for once! I know you like each other I saw that at the falls!"

They both blushed at this comment and wouldn't look at each other.

"Finally" Cyborg whispered to himself. He looked up and to his surprise there was clearing about 50 feet away.

"Guys! there is a clearing up there!"

"Really race you there!"

"BB, I am still on your back!" Raven started to scream as he dragged her along.

"Well, Looks like we have no beds blankets or anything" Cyborg looked around

"We need to get a fire started right?" Raven was still on Beast Boy's back

"Right, I'll get wood, and you two collect those big leaves" Cyborg headed out to get wood.

"Ok Raven you stay here why I go and collect those leaves Cyborg wanted, I'll keep an eye on you over there" He winked at her and smiled

She smiled back _'Gosh, could I actually be falling for him? Damn him, he knows I can't. The team went over this! For our own protection, no dating, it puts us in danger, it would put Beast Boy in danger!' _She hit herself _'You know you want him, who cares about the team'_ a voice spoke softly in her head. _'What the Hell do you think your telling me to do, put him and all my friends in danger, because I am having lustfull feelings for him!'_ She threw her hand down and hit the ground _'Uh yea'_ the voice spoke once more _'and if not anything else, you admitted that you do indeed like him, so don't try and deny it'_ She knew the voice was right, there was no dening it...

"What's wrong Raven?"

"Nothing, just battling with the voices in my head"

"Sounds fun" he lauged

"BB, can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"What would you do if you wanted something really bad, but you'd hurt someone if you got it?"

"Depends on what you want" He zoned out "If it is some one, I would take my chance, because you might never get another one..."

"Terra?"

"You never get a second chance no matter how many you give them..."

"Aww sorry to ruin your moment, but we better to sleep It's dark" Cyborg lit the fire and laid down "Night"

"Night Cy, night Rae"

"Don't call me that!" She turned her back to him "Good night Garfield..."

* * *

Starfire laid Robin down in the clearing, she would keep watch untill he woke up. She put his head in her lap and gently stoked his hair, They were like that for a long time. She sang softly in his ear a tamerainian song,"Good Night Robin" she slowly drifted off to sleep "I have got my boy back" she yawned "And I am Never letting him go again..."

* * *

**The update will be sooner band camp had me help up thi time, I will be doing a lot of reading though o i will update as soon as I get the chance it is really hot outside so nothing out there, itll be done before school starts. Again thank you for reviewing! and keep it up!**

**Love you all- _Me_**

_Obey Me!_


	7. The Silent Escape

**I do not own the Teen Titans, but if I did well, endless posabilities.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews, and if I ever get word back, I will put you up. I believe this is one of the fastest updatesI have madein a long time. tee hee well I hug you all to those who did review! . And ONNNN to the story!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7: The Silence Escape**_

* * *

"Starfire?" Robin woke up to find himself in Starfire's lap in was still dark, but the sun would rise in about an hour. He picked up Starfire in his arms and decided to keep walking. For someone so strong, she felt like a small child. She was extremely light, which made his walk much easier. His head was telling him to lean down and kiss her, but he would in no such way invade her privacy, exspecially since she was asleep. So he took hoby in watching the trees sway in the wind. Odd hoby, but it kept him ucupied. "Sweet Dreams Star..."

* * *

Cyborg woke up to find Raven and Beast Boy most likely asleep, he turned around and almost bust out laughing at the sight before him. Beast Boy had his arm wrapped around her, and she was cuddled up to him. He could move them around so they would never know... but having them wake up and find it out on their own, was much more tempting. They were going to be so mad at him.

Raven woke up, realising she wasn't in her room. She felt really warm for not having a blanket, she turned around to find Beast Boy "Morning BB"

"Morning Rae"

"Don't call me that..."

"...What the Hell!" She screamed and jumped up. "What the Hell do you think you were doing! You perverted Green Freak!"

"Hey, you were they one who was cuddleing up to me!"

"Don't you ever get that close to me again!"

"Damn Raven, I can't help it, I was asleep!"

"Tomorrow, Cyborgs in the middle" Raven muttered under her breath

"Hey No Way, I don't wanna wake up to find BB's arm around me, and you cuddlin up to me, No Way!"

"It isn't my fault Rae is touchy!"

"Don't call me that!" Raven screamed

* * *

Robin herd yelling, could it be them? He listened closely to hear what they were saying. All he could here was bits and peices.

"Hey No Way, I don't wanna wake up... around me... up to me!"

"It isn't... Rea..."

"Don't call me that!"

That was the loudest and the clearest one yet. It was them all right. He walked into the clearing, and stood there for about five miniutes, still none of them saw him. He waited a little bit longer, and got bored. He cleared his throat. Raven looked like she was about to takle Beast Boy, while Cyborg looked like hw was going to kill Raven, and Beast Boy was giving Cyborg evil glares. They all turned around to look at where the noise came from.

* * *

All three herd a noise and looked up from their very interesting fight. There was Robin, he had Starfire was in his arms. She didn't look hurt, but she might of been, either that or sleeping. They all hoped for the latter.

"Dude, Robin, we have been looking for you! Is Star Ok?" Beast Boy looked down at the limp figure in Robin's arms.

"She is Ok, she is sleeping," He smiled at her "We have been trailing you also"

Starfire stirred in his arms, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Friends! You are still here, you are still alive!"

"Yeah Star, we are all just fine and dandy, not a care in the world!" Cyborg was still glaring at Raven.

"I was awoken by the yelling, is something wrong friends?"

"No, Starfire" Raven said through clenched teeth "Everything is fine" They had seemed to forgotted about Beast Boy, and were having a glaring contest.

"Cyborg," Robin was ignoring their fight "How can we get out of this place?"

"Well," Cyborg forgot about Raven "My guess would be that we would have to use the ships here"

"How will we sneak around 'Dear'?" Starfire waws in deep thought

"Star?" Raven spoke up "Can you describe the place where all the ships are?"

"Well," Starfire put her hand up to her head in thouhgt "It is very white, and very big... and has at least one thousand green ships that look like the earth's hoppers of grass." She smiled in triumph

"Ok I'll try, grab on to me," Raven made ure everyone was connected to her "Azerath Metrion Zinthose…" A black Raven formed around them, and they dissapeared from the spot.

* * *

"Δεν είναι εδώ κύριοι"

"So they aren't in the clearings, they musn't of stopped to sleep" 'Dear' looked down at the screens before him "Θέλω όλα τα στρατεύματα για να περιβάλω την περιοχή!" He looked at the screen again.

"Ναι προϊστάμενος, Θα πω στα άλλα στρατεύματα που διατάζετε!" The screen with the Slkertch soldier dissapeared, he pressed a small black button and a very familier person appeared on the screen

"With them surrounding the area, they can't get back here, I might not need your help after all..."

"But, you might stilll, as I said before I would be happy to finish them of for you..."

"You wouldn't kill them, even I know that"

"Yes they are still children, I could wait untill they are not children any longer, or..."

"Or what?"

"I could touture them..."

"Even better!"

They shared a hearty laugh untill the man on the screan dissapeared.

* * *

"Friends, we have arrived!" Starfire shouted gleefully untill Raven put her hand over her mouth.

"We dont know if anyone is here or not!"

"Oh..."

"Here everyone get into a ship!" Robin regaining his leader poise.

"Dude, these things are small!"

"You talking, your the shortest one here, other then Raven and Robin" Cyborg was trying really hard to fit into his

"I think I am taller then Starfire now" Robin said with a happy grin

"Ok, if it makes BB happy, he isn't the shortest anymore..." Cyborg said along with finally managing to squese into the ship "... Raven is!"

They all managed to fit inside the small ships "Ok everyone." Robin said with a small grin, "Here it is, for the first time in three years saying this with all of us togeather!" He paused for dramatic effect "Titans Go!"

"Boohyah!" Cyborg almost hit his head on the top of the of the ship

"You no what?" Raven put her feet up and grabbed the steering wheel "For once, I like being small"

They rose from the building and then out into the atmosphere unoticed.

* * *

"Προϊστάμενος, υπάρχει να λείψει πέντε σκαφών. Σκεφτόμαστε ότι δραπέτευσαν!" The young sklertch appeared back on the screen 'Dear' pounded on the screen

"Καλά του corse δραπέτευσαν, πέστε στα στρατεύματα για να αποχωρήσετε" He pressed the small black button again.

"They escaped?" It sounded as though he knew

"Yes, they took our ships"

"Do you want me to keep a look out for them?"

"Yes, that would be good. I told me troops to stand down..."

"I'll wait for the perfect time to strike"

* * *

**I know you cant read that, it is greek. but you can pretty much tell what the soldier was saying. So how did you like it? only one more chapter then the sequeal! and now the poll what do you think Terra's child would look like if she had one(and it isnt with BB) at the moment Terra will not be in the chapters to come.**

**pink-paperclip**

**Love you all-**

**Me**

**_Obey me!_**


	8. The Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did...

* * *

**I have broken my chapter record! yay! with out the things on the top and bottom, I have over 2,000 words. YAY! well Thank you who reviewed.**

**HarryPotterSweetie-So to answer your ? now, Dear will be dead now, well not dead, but this is a fluff chapter, and we cant forget about the assasign or however you say that. tee hee (does the worm because you liked it)**

**samanthe2121-It had been updated, as you wish**

**National Crime Syndicate- as you wish again, I am glad you like it! thank you for the good review (Hugs you!)**

**Not very many reviews :( I want at least 3-5 reviews to update after this but I am writing it! it is really fun to write!

* * *

**

_Chapter 8 (I think) :The Happy Ending..._

* * *

They left the atmosphere, Starfire looked down and waved 

"Though I do not like that place, It has beem my home for three years."

"Your comming home Star, your comming to your real home. Where you belong" Robin smiles at her, knowing she couldn't see him through the ships.

He and Starfire were talking through the radios, ahead of them the others were fighting over something or another.

"Robin, I have a question"

"Yes Star?"

"Three years ago, you were trying to tell me something, before you were taken away... What was it?"

"Well Star, I told you... That well, that I-I loved you" He flinched waiting for the reply

"Well Robin," He could tell she was blushing even though he couldnt see her "I love you too, more then I ever loved 'Dear'"

"Really?"

"How much do you like me Robin?"

"More then you can ever imagine Star"

* * *

The arival on earth was an odd one, the tower hadn't changed a bit. The moment they set their feet on the ground Raven headed to her room, and Beast Boy followed. The Titans East had a surprise for them. 

"Well," Bumble Bee was going on "We were fighting the HIVE and Jinx asked about you. We said that you would be out for a while, she aked if you would be ing danger, and we said yes and, Well..."

Jinx ran from another room and jumped on Cyborg and enveloped him into a huge hug "Stone!"

"And we can't get her to leave..." Bumble Bee concluded

"I am not leaving!" She still had her grip on Cyborg

"Starfire," Robin pulled her aside "I have been waiting three years for this moment. Star I love you more then anything in this world, and we aren't kids anymore. Will you Marry Me?"

"Of corse Robin!"

He hugged her and then, did the thing he had wanted to do for so long, He kissed her.

* * *

**4 Months Later

* * *

**

"I dont believe the day is finally here," Starfire was looking into a mirror. She had on her wedding dress, he hair was done up beautifully, Raven had done it, but know one had to know. "I still think that you will look funny, being the only bridesmade in black..."

"Don't care, I am _not _going to wear white" Raven had a small black dress on. There were only two bridesmades, but the other one was in white

"What about when you get married, you will wear white then, right?"

"I won't get married..."

"What about you and Beast Boy, oh my mistake I keep forgetting he i going by a different name now-"

"Just call him Gar, that is what I call him, and we don't have that type of relation... He doesn't love me enough to get married"

"How do you know, have you ever asked him? He seems to love you"

"Well, He does, but I-"

"Come on Dudettes," Cyborg came in "Can't miss your own wedding, now can we?" He gave a small smirk and went to go stand by Jinx who was the second bridesmade. Raven found her place by Beast Boy. They locked arms, and made their ways up.

Starfire was accompanied up by Galfore. He gave Robin a look that meant, take care of her or die, and stood back.

"Do you, Kori Anders, take him, Richard Greyson, to be you lawfully wedded husband (A/N how the heck would I know what it is)

"Yes, I do"

"Do you, Richard Grayson, take her, Kori Anders, to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife" The Preacher looked at Robin "You may kiss the bride"

The loud cheerings (Mostly from Jinx) ment it was over.

* * *

At the reception, all the man were trying to get in a dance with Kori, even Raven danced with her once. Jinx was bragging about the engagment ring on her finger, Victer (Cyborg) just laughing. He went up and hugged her. 

"So how does it feel to be the future Mrs.Stone?"

"I don't know," She was kidding with him "I like the Stone, but the Mrs, sounds to old..."

He kissed her "We can't have anything spoiling my sweets perfect time. Let's dance"

He dragged her out onto the dance floor, where Gar was trying to get Raven to dance with him.

"Come on Rea, one dance! It's a slow one, so you wont have to move much!"

"One, and that's it!"

"Yes!"

He brought her out onto the floor right next to Victor, he wispered in his ear

"Did you get it, it was on layaway?"

"Here it is, so when you going to aker her?"

Gar took the velvet box from him and put it in his pocket "Outside, after this dance"

"Good luck"

The song ended, and Raven looked almosts disapointed.

"Thought you didn't like to dance?"

"You were warm" She said truthfully

"Here come outside with me"

"Ok"

He took her outside and looked her in her eyes "Raven, you know that I love you more then anything, right?"

"Yes, and I love you Gar, but wh-"

"Shh" he put his hand over her mouth, and got down on one knee

Raven realised what he was doing, and froze. He took her hand, and reached for the box.

"What do you think your doing, putting your hands on my Babe?"

Raven was extremely mad for the interuption

"I am not your 'Babe'!"

"Don't touch her Adonis!"

Adonis ran and put his hand over Raven's mouth, and held her so she couldn't move. She attempted to bite him with no prevail.

"Put her down!"

"What will you do if I don't?"

"I'll do this!" He ran up and punched him in the face, hard enough to make him let go of Raven, and shoot backwards.

"Thank you..." Raven sounded a small bit scared, he hugged her, and made sure Adonis wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Now that we were so rudely interupted," He got back down on one knee, and opened the box "Raven, will you marry me?"

"Yes" He slipped the ring on her finger. She hugged him, and raced inside to go tell Kori. He laughed and followed.

* * *

**5 Years Later**

"Dick, get in here and help me control your son!" Kori was looking at the mess her son had made

"How come he is only my son when he does something wrong" Dick looked up and saw the crayon all over the wall "Come on Micheal Let's leave Mommy alone"

Micheal, in Dick opinion, was a good looking boy. He had dark aurburn hair, and turquoise eyes. His skin wasn't orange like his mother's, but it was dark.He was four years old, but he was talking perfectly. He wanted to be just like his father, even on the occasion, called himelf Robin.

"It is time for bed anyway"

"But Daddy, I'm not sleepy!

"But if you don't sleep you can't train with me tomorrow"

"Ok, I'll go to sleep, but it is just so I can twain"

He laid him down in his bed, and went back to help Kori clean up the mess.

When he got there, Jinx was already helping

"Looks like I'm not needed here."

"Yes you are!" Jinx turned around and pointed to a little bundle "Put Sarasim in her bed, I have to keep her in that stupid carseat all day lond because she just walks off!"

He picked up the three year old, and took her to her room. She had dark skin like Victor, and brown eyes, they had pink flecks in them. her hair was long and brown, and had natural pink highlights, never seen that before. When anyone would hold her, she would get restless. The only thing that calmed her down, was watching her dad work on his car, she always seemed interested. He laid her into her bed, and puled up her covers

"Goodnight"

He walked back into the room, Jinx was telling Kori how hard it was to care for a Sara as she called her. He decided to go find Victor and Garfield. He found them in the kitchen, They weren't fighting that was a first

"I love it when she has me take care of Austin, he never says anything" Gar was going on

"But he just chewed through the ropes you had holding him down on the couch" Vic added very amused at the sight before him

A dark green rat came right up to them and transformed into a little two year old. He pointed to his sharp teeth "Shew!"

"What does he mean?" Dick looked at the little boy

"He wants something to chew on something, it is for his teeth" Gar looked for a squeaky toy

"Hurry up with that!" Austin had his teeth clamped onto Vic's leg "Thos aren't teeth, they're fangs!"

He tossed the toy behined the couch and Austin ran for it "Becarefull Aus!"

"It must kill you that he runs so fast" Dick looked back down at him "How do you get him to go to sleep?"

"That's easy," Gar gave him an evil smile "You get some one else to do it for you"

Vic and Gar ran, leaving Dick to chase the little boy for five miniutes and put him to bed. Austin had light Grey skin like his mother, and dark green hair. He also had a dark green chakara on his forehead. The sharp fangs, green eyes, and pointed ears told you who is father was without even a second glance. The child only knew one word, and could run very fast, and did so. He was so unlike his twin who mostly hung out with her mother. He laid the child in his room, the funny room he called it. Half of the room was Green, and half of it was blue, the green half was messy, and the blue part perfectly clean. He was wondering where Raven was, probably on the roof, since he was putting all the other kids to bed might as well.

He headed for the roof, as he was about to open the door he herd two voices, both meditating. The deep voice was chanting "Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos" They high voice was chanting "Asawath Metweon Sinthos" He peeked out into the chilly night air, apparently they had been reading, their was a small book by the girl's feet, and four big ones by Raven's.

"I think it is time for some one to go to bed" Robin looked out at Raven and her daughter

"Do I have to Mommy?"

"Yes Lark, now can you get me cape?" Raven was training her

"Uh-huh" She turned into a dark blue sparrow

"No hony, can you get it with your mind?" Raven watched as she turned back into the girl

"Oh, yea I can, I have been pwactising," She focused hard on the cape "Asawath Metweon Sinthos!"

The cape gently flew back to Raven. "Night Lark"

"Night Mommy" She jumped onto Dick's back, so he could carry her.

It was hard to believe this child was two, let alone the youngest one here. Gar had convinced Raven to put he hair up in 'pig tails' as she called them. Her dark blue hair came from her mother as he could guess, and her light grey skin had almost a greenish tent to it. Her eyes were aymthist with green flakes they were the first thing you noticed in her. She had a dark blue chakara, the fangs, and the pointed ears like her brother. She was very smart, and could talk almost as well as his own son, she copied her mother, but had sudden outbursts where she spoke her mind. This mostly included embarasing some one else in the tower. He laid her down in her side of the room, as soon as she was in her bed, Austin seemed calm down. Dick chuckled they always like it best when they were togeather.

"Dick get down here now!" He herd Vic shout from downstairs "We have a problem!"

Dick raced down as fast as he could to the front door, he looked outside, there was nothing there. He looked at the others, they weren't staring outside, they were staring down at something, or some one...

Down on the ground was a small bundle, inside was a baby, and a note.

_If you are reading this, it means I am dead. I am being pursude, by some one. In my last efforts, I will have saved my child. Her name is Tawnella, she has odd powers. I want you to take her to the Titans. My name is Terra, I regret to leave my child in the hands of some one I do not know, please regard my requests. She should be at home around others like her, please take good care of her, I love her more then any thing If she were to get hurt I dont know what I would, well of corse I am dead, so I won't be alive to do anything. Take good care of my Tawnie, _

_Terra._

Dick looked over at Gar, he was in tears.

"So Terra, is dead..." Gar looked down into the buddle "Welcome home Tawnella, we will take care of you"

Her light blonde hair and peircing blue eyes confirmed that was Terra's daughter.

Along with this was another note,

**Hydrokinesis**-_is the purported ability to manipulate water in __its __solid__liquid__, and __gaseous__state__ via conscious will alone. This is commonly considered an aspect of telekinesis._

"I would guess that must be what her powers are" Vic took the baby from Gar. She started to fuss, Vic's arm turn to ice "Yup"

"Well Tawns, you'll be safe here, you can use your mom's old room. You should feel at home there" Gar grabbed her and turned around to the hallway.

"Do you think he will take it it to hard?" Raven looked worried

"He will get over it eventually" Vic looked over at her

Kori and Dick knew this as a sstart of a fight, so they took this gesture to leave.

"She didn't betray us this time, she didn't leave, shes died! She is dead Vic!" Raven was now screaming

"Shhh Raven, the kids!" Vic whispered

She rolled her eyes, and walked away.

* * *

"So Dick, is this are ending of happiness?" 

He chuckled "I think so Kori, I think so..."

They heard Micheal yelling in the room over.

"It's your turn" He rolled over and tried to go to sleep

"Oh fine, I shall sooth his Mares of the Night"

He chuckled again "It sure is a happy ending"

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Not really, there is one more chapter left tee hee**

**Yus that was a fun chapter! fun to write please review I dont care if it i flames even Now more polls!**

**

* * *

**

**POLL**

**Ok in the sequal what should the pairings be.**

**Tawns Aus**

**Lark Micheal**

**that is what I waw thinking, your opinion, I didnt think about Sara i think she could date some one else, like her father, tee hee**

**

* * *

Well thank you all my reviewers!**

**Love you all- Me**

_Obey Me!_


	9. The End of The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans if I did...

* * *

**La De Da, Well this is the end of the beggining! that is a good name, I think I will name it that! Well I will be Working on the sequeal it will be done soon! well started soon, now on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

**samanthe2121****-Thank you for your kind words, but I think I will go with a different thing, I already had this chapter written when you reviewed sooooo  
**

**Dlvvanzor****-Thank you (Hugs you) This chapter isnt very cute though...**

**strodgfrgf****-And now, the moment you have been waiting for! lol thankn you!  
**

**National Crime Syndicate****- always the first to review here is your gory chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter the last! 9: The End of The Beggining**_

* * *

"Hmmf" A 10 year old Micheal sat on the couch pouting "How come we can never go to the missions! We are ready!" 

"It is just that we do not wish for you to get hurt dear" Kori ran out the door to follow her friends

"Man this is so unfair!" Micheal hit his small fists on the table

"Life isn't fair, what is buggin you?" 8 year old Lark came in and jumped down on the couch beside Micheal

"They won't let me go on missions!"

"Well think of it as a blessing"

"How?"

"Just think, it could be our job. We would have to battle crime even when we didn't want to"

"I guess..."

"Hey ya'll" 9 year old Sarasim walked in with grease on her face "Dad is letting me help out with his car!"

"Hey Sara" Micheal looked up at her

"Sounds sooo fun" Lark said sarcasticly

Sarasim rolled her eyes at her "It was if you must know, Hey where is Aus? We havn't even beat him up once today"

"Dunno what do I look like his keeper?" Lark wasn't even looking at her

"Uh, your his twin"

"So"

Though they were best friends, they often fought over trivial things.

"Ok calm down. Why don't we play a video game?" Micheal was trying to make peace. Big Mistake

"Hey you cheated!" Sarasim shouted

"It isn't called cheating it is called winning!" She shouted right back

He was in the middle "I wonder what Aus and Tawnie are up to"

* * *

7 year old Tawnella was looking out one of the windows. 

"Hey Tawns," 8 year old Austin came up and stood next to her "Watch doin?"

"Do you wealise that you and your dad are the only ones that call me that?"

"That makes it even more special" He smiled his toothy grin, though he was missing teeth.

"What do you think my mommy was like?"

"My dad knew her, he said that she went to some one bad for help, but ended up killing him in the end. She sacrificed herself for her friends and the city" He paused for a second "She was a real hero"

"That makes me feel better I guess..."

"Hey saying that made me sound older then I am!"

"And you go and wuin a perfectly good moment"

"You still cant pronounce words wite!" He covered his mouth as she started laughing

* * *

"Why would Cinder Block come back?" Dick pondered as they walked into the tower 

"Is something wrong Dad?" Micheal herd the comotion, he was followed in by Lark

"Nothing is wrong son" He looked him in the eyes, though he was still masked

"Your lying..." Lark looked at him "Something is wrong your lying all of you!"

"Now we aren't" Raven looked Lark in the eyes

"Yes you are!" Her eyes were glowing Micheal had never seen her like this "Something is wrong and you aren't telling us!" She was now screaming, and things were blowing up.

"Keep control!"

"Cinder Block is here, who is he mommy and what does he want!"

"I am sorry" Raven whispered She used her powers and knocked her daughter out "I am so sorry" She began to cry

Micheal looked down at the mass that was Lark a few seconds earlier "Why did you hurt her!"

"S-She was loo-sing control..." Raven was still crying

"Is she going to be ok?" Micheal looked down at her

"Yes she will be well in short time" Raven grabbed her and took her to the infirmary.

* * *

Micheal was confused to what had happened, he had to know, he had to find out. He went and spied on Raven. 

"I was hoping she wouldn't be an empath..." Raven looked down at her feet

"Well it can't be that bad your one, and you turned out just fine" Gar gave her a small smile

"I know she will turn out fine, but this means she is at least a quarter demon, and we don't even know about Aus yet! I know they had a little demon in them to be able to use the powers..." Raven glanced up at the door where Micheal was standing. "He really is Dick's son" She whispered loud enough for him to hear. He took this oppertunity to run and very fast

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Gar looked up at his wife

"No, they need to know, but I think I need to have a chat with Lark and Austin"

"About what?"

"My past..."

* * *

"And that is what I herd..." Micheal looked at Lark's pretty eyes 

"Well that explains half of it..." Lark looked out the window "... you have to find out who Cinder Block is, hurry my mom is coming down the hall!"

He scrambled out and ran to go spy on his dad, but found that very hard. Every time that he tried to sneak up on him, his dad would notice. He finally just gave up.

"Micheal?" Dick grabbed his son "You have been sneaking around the tower lately what's wrong"

"Nothing" He lied

Choosing not to question him further, he let him go.

* * *

Micheal was watching TV, Lark beside him as always. The alarm went off, the Titans ran to the door. 

"Can we please go Dad?"

"No I am afraid you can't" Dick looked down to his son "This time it is way to dangerous"

"He isn't lying" Lark looked up at him "We will be waiting for your return"

They nodded and ran off.

* * *

The Titans stepped into a desserted street, no sign of life. This wasn't a robbery, there was no break in. So who was it? 

"Hello Titans... Long time no see" Slade appeared in the middle of the street

"Slade!" Dick now being Night Wing was stunned

"You!" Gar now The Beast whispered

"No.." Cyborg looked at him

"No!" Both Starfire and Jinx gasped

"What do you want!" Raven yelled

"Oh that is simple, I have been waiting 11 years for this moment" Slade looked around at all of them "Now what I have been wating for"

He attcked suddenly, he stabbed Jinx in the shoulder, she crumpled up in pain. Cyborg shot a blast at him in revenge, it didn't leave a scratch.

"Tsk Tsk Titans" He ran at Cyborg, but didn't touch him

"You missed me!" He yelled

"Did I?" An electric shock knocked Cyborg uncounsious

His next target was Raven, he ran up to her and grabbed her mouth. He wrapped his other arm around her neck. He sufficated her untill she passed out. She fell down on the ground and stopped moving.

"Raven!" Beast Boy looked up at Slade "You Bastard!"

He ran up as a lion and bit his arm. He transformed back, blood dripping from his teeth.

"You just made a big mistake!" He threw the knife and it hit him in the arm, he fell with the pain.

Slade then got to Starfire, avoiding her attacks, he bashed her skull into the ground untill she was knocked out cold.

"Now it is just you and me Robin..."

"I'm not Robin anymore!"

"Oh I am sorry, Night Wing"

"You just killed my friends! And my wife!"

"Are they dead, or just sleeping?"

"You are a sick and twisted son of a-"

"Now Now, let's not bring my mother into this"

"Your going to pay!" Night Wing ran up and attacked him

His attcks didn't seem to fase him, Slade punched him in the face hard enough to send him into a wall rendering him uncounsious

"That was just too easy" He took the body's of The Titans, only leaving a pool of blood

The only marks that Slade had battled at all, was the briuses on his right arm from Night Wing, though he didn't show they were there. And the blood dripping from his left, from the teeth of his enemy.

* * *

"Where are they!" Austin looked out the window "It has been 5 hours!" 

"I am getting wowied!" Tawnella was looking out the window also

Micheal was pacing "This isn't like them to be late..."

"Something is wrong I can feel it!" Lark was sitting in meditation poise on the floor

"I am sure everything will be fine" Sarasim walked in "Let's go to bed they will be back in the morning"

"Ok" Micheal agreed as they all went up to bed

* * *

Tawnella sat up in her bed sweating all over, she had had a horrible dream. She looked over at her clock It said 6:15. They newspaper came at 6, she might as well go get it. She went down and put out cerial for all the kids, and then she walked outside it was raining. Though her powers came in handy, it wasn't raining where she was standing, she turned the water abover her into water vapor. She sat down on a rock and opened the newspaper, The headline read... 

**Titans Dead?**

**The Titans were defeated yesterday by an unkown person(s). One of our reporters was on the seen. **

**Two of the Titans appeared to be stabbed. One had her head bashed into the ground. One was strangled. **

**We couldnt make out what was done to the other two Titans, but it couldn't of been good. **

**Blood was found at the seen, It was found to belong to three people.**

**Small amouts belonged to Richard Grayson, Large amount were found to belong to Jinx Stone, and Garfeild Logan.**

**That was all that was found at the seen. **

**Are the Titans really dead? **

**Are our heroes gone forever? **

Tawnella didn't have the power to control her powers anymore, the rain above her turned into ice and pelted the ground on the hot day. Lark herd the patter in her room and looked out her window on the right half she saw rain, on the left hail. She woke up her brother and told him to go wake up Sarasim, she ran for Micheal's room. She was pounding on the door. When Micheal came out she grabbed him and they ran. When they got outside Lark put up a feild for Micheal, and Astin had one up for Sarasim. They found Tawnie over by herself, she was holding something. They ran over to her, the hail had stopped in that spot, it was only rain there. She looked up at them, her face was tear stained. She handed Micheal the paper, he held it over so they both could read it, when they were done, they handed it to Sarasim and Austin. They were all crying, Lark removed the feild, to let the rain fall, it covered their tears.

Micheal looked up to wear to sun should have been "We will be the new Titans, we will train now. We will be the Teen Titans, and we will kick the ass of whoever did this to our parents..."

They all nodded and looked up at the now oldest member of their new team. The figure of the Titans East's car closing in on the Island was apearing over the water, they appearantly had herd too. None of the children knew what their future would bring, but they would get through it, togeather...

_**THE END(really)**_

**

* * *

Yes it is the end untill the sequeal! well that was a fun story to write, and now I hall work on the sequeal! trumpets sound**

**Love you all- Me**

_Obey me!_


End file.
